Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optoelectronic component, which includes a light emitter unit and/or a light receiver unit and a connection unit for coupling a fiber-optic wave guide. The invention also relates to a method for calibrating an optoelectronic component.
Fiber-optical components of this type are typically used as transmitting or receiving modules for optical transmission paths in telecommunications or data communications applications. A two-piece construction of the component with a light emitter/light receiver unit and a connection unit (also called a receptacle) has proved favorable, among other reasons because of its simple construction and its modularity. However, the required mutual alignment or calibration of the two units can cause difficulties.